Measuring Time
by Iapetus
Summary: When Rubeus is bored, he doesn't expect to find someone like him in the past.  Lime.  Slight AR.  Written for the 'springkink' LJ community.


A/N: I recently realized that I never posted this story on my account. Written originally for the LJ community 'springkink.' The prompt was: Jadeite/Rubeus: Crystals – 'in the night, please set me free'. Slight Alternate Reality (AR).

Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

><p>Wiseman had said that it wasn't time yet.<p>

Rubeus paced in his chambers with arms crossed. One moment Wiseman would say there was much to do, and the next he said that patience was the most important thing. Well, Rubeus had talked with Sapphire recently, and Prince Diamond wasn't going to wait forever. All of them wanted to go back to their own time, and Wiseman knew it. Rubeus wondered if there was a smirk hiding somewhere under the empty folds of the ominous cloak.

He looked out the enchanted window of his ship again at the monotony of 20th century humans of the Old Tokyo. They knew nothing – nothing at all. And while Wiseman had told him to wait, Rubeus had run the tests more times than he could count. Earth was ripe for the taking. Except…

Suddenly, his computers announced a great flow of energy somewhere on the surface of Earth. He was at his consoles in a moment, and found the location.

The last time he had seen any sort of energy transfer like this, one of the Four Sisters had done the mission. There was nothing to think about; he transported to Earth's surface to see for himself what was going on. Nothing would be damaged if he were to take a look.

* * *

><p>Queen Beryl had said there was no time. They needed energy and needed it now. Jadeite had muttered curses and insults to Sailor Moon under his breath, and nothing seemed to work when he went to Beryl's throne with yet another failed attempt. He hadn't needed to hear what the other generals were saying about his "accomplishments."<p>

But this time, it would work. He knew it would – he knew it _had_ to – and then he would become Beryl's favorite. She would smile at him and say "well done." And his peers and the others of Beryl's court would have to admit that, in the end, it was Jadeite who had saved them all.

The disguises were rapidly getting annoying, and he loathed stooping to the level of human, if only in his great act. Flashing a brilliant smile at a duo of teenage girls, he watched with smug satisfaction as they swooned over him. Within minutes, they were leaving with the trinket that would later drain their energy for Beryl. He wore a smug look as they walked away, then turned to look for his next target.

He hadn't expected to look right into the eyes of a man with brilliantly dark red hair. His eyes were kin to Jadeite's own when he was especially pleased with himself.

"So you're the one."

Jadeite bristled at the words. "'One' what? I don't know what you're talking about."

The man shrugged. "I'd expect you to play it like that. Secrecy is important in all things, right? It wouldn't be good to give yourself away."

"Or you. Who are you?" Jadeite asked.

"This isn't the best of areas to talk about it," the man said. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Jadeite said.

"Not even how long those charms will take to work?"

He said nothing, but his silence said everything he hadn't wanted to be let known. The man's eyes changed to a look that Jadeite had often seen Zoicite have. He knew that look.

"Then show me a few of the humans' marvels? If you can call them that."

Jadeite marveled at the stupidity of the humans in the crowd as they ignored the conversation. It was that boldness that had decided everything.

* * *

><p>"Why do you wear the inverted crest of the Moon Kingdom on your forehead?" Rubeus' human disguise was gone now, along with his other clothes, and also his 'make-up.'<p>

"Why do you have blond hair?" Rubeus said in response. "I've had this as long as I can remember. It's the symbol of those who serve the Black Moon."

Jadeite moved some of his hair out of face. "Don't you hate how it looks so similar?" Jadeite did all he could to look elsewhere. It was hard to make eye contact with Rubeus with that vile thing on his forehead.

Rubeus' hand ghosted down Jadeite's thigh as he spoke. "Actually, I enjoy the perversion. I've seen the looks of hate in the Crystal Tokyo's inhabitants faces at it. It is the mark of their executioner."

"I still say it looks too much like the Moon Kingdom's crest."

"Other worlds have moons, and with them, crescents. It's not as uncommon as you think."

Jadeite scoffed at this. For him, Earth and the parallel world where Beryl held court was everything. He had no need for the other worlds unless he was told they could be used for their greater purpose.

"If it bothers you," Rubeus said, moving the hand on Jadeite's thigh to between his legs, "then don't look at it."

Jadeite found it hard to keep his eyes open after that.

* * *

><p>"What are you?" Rubeus asked.<p>

The sheets clung to them both, and Jadeite knew that they would both need to shower soon. "What're you talking about?"

"There is something sealed inside of you."

Jadeite looked away, this time for a reason different than the inverted crest on his lover's forehead. "I told you. I am a general who serves my queen."

"Yes, you've said that. But there's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Then what is it?" Rubeus asked.

Jadeite turned back, and pushed Rubeus into the bed. He refused to answer questions he had no answers to.

* * *

><p>Wiseman had said there was a miscalculation in their timing, that the world they had been watching was not their goal. Jumping a small fragment in time to the future, Rubeus had found no trace of his lover. It was too bad; Jadeite had been one of the better ones. But he would not lose sleep over his loss. He had more important things to worry about, like that brat Sailor Moon and her friends.<p>

When he ran into them again, Rubeus wondered briefly why Tuxedo Mask reminded him of Jadeite, but dismissed it. He would think about it another time.


End file.
